Talk:Ascalon
"When the Charr attempted to invade the nations of Tyria the Guild Wars ended abruptly and King Adelbern ordered the construction of the Great Northern Wall to hold back the oncoming Charr threat." <- The Great Northern Wall was built long before the end of the Guild Wars. I don't have any source that tells me when exactly the Wall was built, but the city of Surmia was founded after the 2nd Guild War, 50 years before the Searing and at that time the Wall was already there. Anybody got more precise info? --Tetris L 04:54, 30 Aug 2005 (EST) :You are right, On Guild wars Main Website it has a Timeline that states that the Great Northern Wall is erected in 898 AE about 100 years before the Guild wars begin ~Zero_Rogue_X 02:51, 13 Febuary 2005 (PST) Disambig Link Gah, linking to disambiguation page = bad! But... which to link to... pre-searing or post-searing? Gah?! Malfunction''!!!'' Evan The Cursed (Talk) 14:37, 16 March 2006 (CST) :I'd already cleaned up most of the easy ones ;-). --adeyke 14:39, 16 March 2006 (CST) mountains "There seems to be a large series of impassable mountains towards the Crystal Desert" How did the charr reach orr then? GW2 info are we going to include the informaiton from this article? Speficly: Having lost their homeland to the Charr, the humans of the Ascalon kingdom have been pushed ever west and south. The Great Northern Wall fell, and Ascalon City lies in ruins. The royal line of Adelbern ended with the death of Prince Rurik. The lone remaining human fortress in Ascalon lies at the far southern tip, where the eastern Blazeridge Mountains merge with the western Shiverpeaks. This last Ascalonian fortress, known as Ebonhawke, stands alone against all the might the Charr legions have to offer. The continuing conflict between the humans and the Charr along the borders of Ascalon forced the humans ever farther into the Shiverpeaks. Although open war has ended save on a few small fronts, the hatred between the Charr legions and the human kingdoms never abated. If anything, it is worse than ever before. Ebonhawke stands alone in defiance, supplied by an Asura gate from Krytan territories. The Charr solidified their control over Ascalon from their original lands in the north all the way south to the merging of the two mountain ranges at the edge of the Crystal Desert. Within the main territories of Ascalon, between the broken Great Northern Wall and the fortress of Ebonhawke, the Charr rule—but not unchallenged. In the last battle of Ascalon City, Adelbern used the final power of his enchanted sword, Magdaer, a relic from the age when the True Gods walked Tyria and built the city of Arah. The stories told by the Charr (and the few, scattered human survivors of the battle) speak of a gout of sword-shaped flame rising from the highest tower in the city. After a white, burning heat swept the city streets, the dead and defeated Ascalonian guard arose once more, their spirits animated by the power of Adelbern's sword. In the face of this spectral resistance, the Charr were forced to abandon the city. Since that time, the spectral soldiers have guarded the ruins of Ascalon City and the eastern frontier. They resist the Charr, but do not communicate with living soldiers from Ebonhawke. Their spirits are only memories, the lingering presence of a past that cannot let go of the present. Some believe that one day, when the rightful king of Ascalon returns with one of the two flaming swords—either Adelbern’s Magdaer or his son's, named Sohothin—the legion will abandon the city and sink at last into peaceful death. Until then, everyone is the enemy. RT | Talk 17:11, 4 October 2007 (UTC) My Head Hurts No Dragon could not be slain by the mighty sword called Ascalon. Ascalonians I'm pretty sure that the citizens of Ascalon are called "Ascalonians", as seen in multitudes of cutscreens such as the ending ones for "Gates of Kryta" and "Fort Ranik" missions. :) Where are the citizens just called "Ascalons"? I'm aware that for some odd reason "Ascalonian" is pronounced that way... Hard Mode I think that the note saying it is hard to vanquish this zone is unnecessery. It is more than possible with heroes, even with not so decent builds.